Treasure Planet/Transcript
playing NARRATOR: On the clearest of nights when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful Creaking the great merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian sura crystals felt safe and secure Little did they suspect that they were pursued by pirates And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint Fire! gasping Aah! Like a Candarian zap-wing ovetaking its prey-- creaks WOMAN: James Pleiades Hawkins l thought you were asleep an hour ago. l thought you were asleep an hour ago. Mom, I was just getting to the best part. Please? Oh, can those eyes get any bigger? Scootch over. NARRATOR: like a Candarian zap-wing ovetaking its prey Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere Jingling Ha ha ha ha! And then. gathering up their spoils vanished without a trace -Ooh! -Ooh! NARRATOR: Flint's secret trove was never found but stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the fathest reaches of the galaxy stowed with riches beyond imagination-- the loot of a thousand worlds JlM AND NARRATOR: Treasure Planet OK. Blow your nose. How do you think Captain Flint did it, Mom? How'd he swoop in out of nowhere and vanished without a trace? l have no idea. Come here, you, you li-- I'm gonna get--oh! Pffft Giggling OK, now it's time for this little spacer to go to sleep. You think somebody'll ever find Treasure Planet? Sweetheart, I think it's more... like a legend. I know it's real. You win. It's real. -Nighty-night, Mom. -Nighty-night, sweetheart. l love you. Love you, too. Rustling Rustling NARRATOR: There are nights when the winds of the Etherium so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom made one's spirit soar! Buzzing Yaaaa-hoo! rings Whoo! Come on! Whoo! Ha ha ha! Whoo-hoo! blaring Oh, great. Thunder Mrs Hawkins! I know-- refill on the purp juice. Coming right up, Mrs. Dunwiddie. There we go. That's four powdered spheroids... two lunar eclipses, and it's a big bowl... of Zorellian jelly worms for the big boy! -Awesome! -Enjoy. Sorry, Delbert. It's been a madhouse here all morning. No problem, Sarah. Ah! My Alponian chowder with the extra solara seed. Mmm! Yum! Sniffing Hello. DOPPLER: What brings you here curious littleone? Go away. Are your parents around? What's the matter? Cat got your--yaah! Gulp Oh, they're so adorable at that age. Oh, yes...deplorable. Uh...adorable! Hmm. Speaking of which, how's Jim doing? Much better. I know he had some rough spots... earlier this year, but I really think... that he's starting to turn a corner. Mrs. Hawkins? Jim! dishes Ooh...wrong turn. OK. Thanks for the lift, guys. Not so fast. We apprehended your son operating... a solar vehicle in a restricted area. Moving violation 9-0-4... section fifteen, paragraph, um... Six? -Thank you. -Don't mention it. -Jim! -As you are aware, ma'am... this constitutes a violation of his probation. Yes, yes. No, I understand. Um, but could we just-- DOPPLER: Um. ahem. pardon me Officers, if I might, uh, interject here. I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me. No? Uh, I have a clipping. -Are you the boy's father? -Oh! Good heavens, no! Eww! He's just an old friend of the family. Back off, sir! Thank you, Delbert. l will take it from here. Well, Sarah, if you insist. Ahem. Don't ever let me do that again. Due to repeated violations of statute 1 5-C... we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result... in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall. -Kiddie hoosegow. -The slammo. Thank you, officers. lt won't happen again. We see his type all the time, ma'am. -Wrong choices. -Dead-enders. Losers -You take care now. -Let's motor. resume Jim, I have had it. Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? ls that it? SARAH: Jim? Jim, look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place... afloat by myself without you going-- Mom, it's no big deal. There was nobody around. Those cops just won't get off my-- Forget it. MRS DUNWhDDhE: Mrs Hawkins! My juice! Yes, l'll be right there, Mrs. Dunwiddie. Jim, I just don't want to see you... throw away your entire future. Yeah, what future? Thunder Clang DR DOPPLER: I really don't know how you manage it. Sarah Trying to run a business while raising a felon like-- felon...fellow... fellow like Jim. Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope. Ever since his father left well. Jim's just never recovered And you know how smart he is He built his first solar surfer when he was eight! And yet. he's failing at school he is constantly in trouble and when I talk to him. he's like a stranger to me I don't know. Delbet I've tried everything-- sputtering Hey, Mister? Mister, you're OK in there, right? Growling Aah! Coughing He's a-comin'. Can you hear him? Those gears and gyros clickin' and whirrin'... like the devil himself! Uh, hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya? He's after me chest... that fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats. Straining But they'll have to pry it... from old Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers afore I--argh! Coughing Oh, my-- Uh, come on, give me your arm. That's it. -Good lad. -Mom's gonna love this. Click Thanks for listening, Delbert. Sighs It helps. It's going to be OK. You'll see. l keep dreaming one day I'll open that door... and there he'll be just the way he was. A smiling, happy little boy, holding a new pet... and begging me to let him keep it. Thunder Gasps James Pleiades Hawkins! Mom, he's hurt...bad! Me chest, lad. Gasping Groans BhLLY BONES: He'll be comin' soon Can't let them find this. Who's coming? Whispering The cyborg! Beware the cyborg! Gasps Ohh! Rumbling gasps Quick! We gotta go! -Ohh! -Aah! I believe I'm with Jim on this one! shouting Delilah! Hallelujah! excitedly Stay! Don't move! PiRATE: Where is it?! Find it! DOPPLER: Don't worry. Sarah I'm an expert in the laws of physical science. -On the count of three--one... -Three! -Aah! -Aah! Go, Delilah! Go! Go! That's it! That's it! Go! Hyah! Hyah! chirping chirping DOPPLER: I just spoke with the constabulary Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace chimes I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm afraid the old Benbow lnn has burned to the ground. Ahem. Well, certainly a lot of trouble... over that odd little sphere. Those markings baffle me Unlike anything I've ever encountered whirring DOPPLER: Even with my vast experience and superior intellect it would take me years to unlock its--hey! Gasps DOPPLER: Why, it's a map! Wait. Wait, wait, wait! This is us, the planet Montressor. Gasps That's the Magellanic Cloud! Whoo! The Coral Galaxy! Oh! DOPPLER: That's the Cygnus Cross and that's the Kerian Abyss. Wait. What's this? What's this? Why, it--it's... Treasure Planet. No! That's Treasure Planet! DOPPLER: Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? You know what this means? It means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away. Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place... atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience-- Click Whoo! What just happened? Mom, this is it. This is the answer to all our problems. Jim, there is absolutely no way-- Don't you remember, all those stories? That's all they were--stories! With that treasure... we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over! Well, this is-- it's just--oh, my. Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is? It's totally preposterous... traversing the entire galaxy alone. SARAH: Now at last, we hear some sense! -That's why I'm going with you. -Delbert! l'll use my savings to finance the expedition. l'll commission a ship, hire a captain and a crew. You're not serious. All my life l've been waiting for an opportunity like this... and here it is screaming, Go, Delbert! Go, Delbert! OK. OK! You're both grounded! Sighs JIM: Mom. look l know that I keep messing everything up... and I know... that I let you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set things right. Sarah? lf I may? You said yourself, you've tried everything. There are much worse remedies... than a few character-building months in space. Are you saying this because it's the right thing... or because you really want to go? l really, really, really, really want to go... and it's the right thing. Sighs Jim... l don't want to lose you. Mom...you won't. l'll make you proud. DOPPLER: Well. uh. ahem There we are then. We'll begin preparations at once. We'll begin preparations at once. Jim, my boy, soon we'll be off to the spaceport. Whoosh Squawking Squawking speaking alien languages DOPPLER: Jim! Oh. Jim! Wait for me! Clanking deeply Well, Jim, this should be a wonderful opportunity... for the two of us to get to know one another. You know what they say, familiarity breeds, um... well, contempt, but, in our case-- Look, let's just find the ship. OK? Clank -Second berth on your right! -You can't miss it. Hey, thanks. It's the suit, isn't it? l should never have listened... to that pushy two-headed saleswoman. This one said it fit, that one said it was my color. l didn't know what to do. l get so flustered. Ooh! Oh, Jim! This is our ship! The R.L.S. Legacy! Whoa! OFFhCER: Stow those casks foward! Heave together now! How cool is this? noise Sorry about that. l didn't mean-- farting noises Allow me to handle this. pffft pffft eek eek eek Poit Chuckling pfft I'm fluent in Flatula, Jim. Took two years of it in high school. Pffft Flatula? Cool. Good morning, Captain. Everything shipshape? Shipshape it is, sir, but I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft. Meow Mr. Arrow, l've checked this miserable ship... from stem to stern, and, as usual, it's...spot on. Can you get nothing wrong? You flatter me, Captain. Ah, Dr. Doppler, I presume? Uh, um, yes. l-- -Hello! Can you hear me? -Yes, I can! Stop that banging! lf I may, Doctor, this works so much better... when it's right-way up and plugged in. -Ooh! -Lovely. There you go. lf you don't mind, l can manage my own plugging! I'm Captain Amelia... late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars. You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true. Please, Captain. Oh, shut up, Arrow. You know l don't mean a word of it. Ahem, excuse me. I hate to interrupt this lovely banter... but may I introduce to you, Jim Hawkins? Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure-- Doctor, please! Growls l'd like a word with you in my stateroom. Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map... in front of this particular crew... demonstrates a level of ineptitude... that borders on the imbecilic... and I mean that in a very caring way. lmbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, l've-- May I see the map, please? Here. Hmm. Fascinating. Mr. Hawkins, in the future... you will address me as Captain or Ma'am. ls that clear? Ugh... Mr. Hawkins? -Yes, ma'am. -That'll do. Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key... when not in use. And, Doctor, again... with the greatest possible respect... zip your howling screamer. Captain, I assure you l-- Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. l don't much care for this crew you hired. They're...how did l describe them, Arrow? l said something rather good this morning before coffee. A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am. -There you go--poetry. -Now, see here-- Doctor, l'd love to chat-- tea, cake, the whole shebang-- but I have a ship to launch... and you've got your outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes... down to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver. What? The cook? That woman! That...feline! Who does she think is working for whom? It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables? l'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy. Whistling ARROW: Mr Silver? Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley. Had I known, l'd have tucked in me shirt. Heh heh heh heh! A cyborg! May I introduce Dr. Doppler? The financier of our voyage. Love the outfit, Doc. Well, thank you. Um, love the eye. Uh, this young lad is Jim Hawkins. Jimbo! Uh... Aw, now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware. Humming Whoa! These gears have been tough getting used to... but they do come in mighty handy from time to time. Humming Mmm! Here, now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew. Sniffing Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust. Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust. SILVER: Old family recipe Aah! ln fact, that was part of the old family! Ha ha ha! Oh, ho! I'm just kiddin', Doc! Uh, yeah, well... I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder. Go on, Jimbo. Have a swig. Giggling SILVER: Morph! You jiggle-headed blob of mischief! So that's where you was hiding! Chattering Belch Wha--? Ha! What is that thing? What is that thing? SILVER: He's a morph I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus 1 Cooing Aw, he took a shine to me. We been together ever since. Right? Yeah. Nice boy. We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, doctor? Would l? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets? l'll follow you. Mr. Hawkins will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver. Cough Beggin' your pardon, sir, but-- Captain's orders! See to it the new cabin boy's kept busy. -Aw, but, no, but-- -No, you can't-- sigh So, Captain's put you with me, eh? Whatever. Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain? Yeah. You know...these purps... they're kind of like the ones back home on Montressor. You ever been there? l can't say as I have, Jimbo. Come to think of it, just before I left... l met this old guy, who was, um... he was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his. ls that so? Yeah. What was that old salamander's name? Oh, yeah. Bones. Billy Bones? Bones? Bones?! Mm-mmm. T'ain't ringin' any bells. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this port. on-deck ARROW: Prepare to cast off! Eh, off with you, lad, and watch the launch. There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for you afterwards. Humming Chattering We best be keepin' a sharp eye on this one, eh, Morph? We wouldn't want him strayin' into things he shouldn't. We're all clear, Captain! Well, my friend. Are we ready to raise this creaking tub? My pleasure, Captain. All hands to stations! ARROW: Smatly now! Come on, you scurvy scum! l'll race you! Loose all solar sails! Grunting Come on! ARROW: Heave up the braces Brace up Crackling Ooh. Oh. Mr. Zoff, engage artificial gravity. poomp poomp pooomp Clank Clatter South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle, heading 2-1-0-0. Aye, Captain. 2-1-0-0. Full speed, Mr. Arrow, if you please. Take her away! Revving Brace yourself, Doctor. Snidely Brace yourself. Aah! Oof! Whoa. Woooo Woooo Upon my word, an Orcus Galacticus. Smile. Uh, Doctor, l'd stand clear-- Ha. SILVER: Ah. 'tis a grand day for sailing. Captain and look at you You're as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint You can keep that kind of flim-flammery... for your spaceport floozies, Silver. Spaceport floozy, spaceport floozy-- You cut me to the quick, Captain. l speaks nothing but me heart at all times. MORPH: Nothing but me heat And, by the way, isn't that your cabin boy... aimlessly footling about in those shrouds? Yep, it--oh... A momentary aberration, Cap'n, soon to be addressed. Jimbo! l got two new friends l'd like you to meet. Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket. Heh heh heh heh! Yippie. Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop. Watch it, twerp. Murmuring What are you looking at, weirdo? Yeah, weirdo. Hisssss Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business. Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes? Maybe your ears don't work so well. Grunts Yeah. Ahem. Too bad my nose works just fine. Why, you impudent little-- shouting Go ahead! Slice him! Dice him! poot phoot Any last words, cabin boy? Mr. Scroop... you ever see what happens to a fresh purp... when you squeeze real hard? ARROW: What's all this. then? You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. Aye, aye, sir. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig... for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mr. Scroop? Transparently. SlLVER: Well done, Mr. Arrow, sir! A tight ship's a happy ship, sir. Jimbo, I gave you a job. Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing-- Belay that! Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless... and heaven help you if l come back and it's not done. Morph? Keep an eye on this pup... and let me know if there be any more distractions. OK Aye-aye Chattering Sighs grumbling grumbling So, we're all here, then. -Excuse me. -Fine. Now, if you pardon my plain speaking, gentlemen... are you all... stark-raving, totally blinking daft?! Chatters After all me finagling getting us hired... as an upstanding crew... you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time? The boy was sniffing about. You just stick to the plan, you bug-brained twit. As for the boy, l'll run him so ragged... he won't have time to think. laughs Coughs Sighs Well, this has been a fun day, huh? Making new friends like that spider psycho. Spider psycho, spider psycho. Heh. A little uglier. Mwah-ha-ha-ha! Pretty close. SILVER: Well thank heavens for little miracles. Up here for an hour... and the deck's still in one piece. Um, look, l, uh... What you did... Thanks. Didn't your pap ever teach you... to pick your fights a bit more carefully? Your father's not the teachin' sort. No. He was more the taking off and never coming back sort. Oh. Sorry, lad. Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine. ls that so? Well, since the captain has put you in my charge... like it or not, l'll be pounding a few skills... into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble. -What? -From now on... I'm not letting you out of me sight. You can't do-- You won't so much as eat, sleep... or scratch your bum without my say-so. Don't do me any favors! Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that. You can be sure of that. Heh heh heh heh! Put some elbow into it. h am a question to the world Not an answer to be heard Or a moment that's held in your arms And what do you think you'd ever say h won't listen anyway You don't know me And h'll never be what you want Made of pain And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy. no. I'm a man You can take me and throw me away And how can you learn what's never shown Yeah. you stand here on your own They don't know me 'Cause I'm not here And I want a moment to be real Want to touch things h don't feel Want to hold on and feel I belong And how can the world want me to change They're the ones that stay the same They don't know me But I'm still here And you see the things they never see All you wanted. h could be Now you know me And I'm not afraid And I want to tell you who I am Can you help me be a man? They can't break me As long as I know who I am They can't tell me who to be 'Cause I'm not what they see Yeah. the world is still sleeping While I keep on dreaming for me While I keep on dreaming for me And the words are just whispers and lies That h'll never believe And I want a moment to be real Want to touch things h don't feel Want to hold on and feel I belong Whoa! How can you say h never change? They're the ones that stay the same I'm the one now 'Cause I'm still here I'm the one son still here I'm still here I'm still here fades squeaking Grunts Oh, ho ho! You having a little trouble there? Oh, get away from me. Laughing Oh, Jimbo. lf I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age... they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today. Bowing in the streets. -Oof. -Oof. l don't know. They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home. -Heh. Whew. -Whew. But I'm gonna change all that. Are you now? How so? Uh, I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different. Ooh. Sometimes, plans go astray. Not this time. Hmm. Ooh... Chatters Oh, thank you, Morphy. So, uh, how'd that happen anyway? You give up a few things chasing a dream. Was it worth it? Heh. Sighs I'm hoping it is, Jimbo. l most surely am. Screams groans What the devil? Good heavens. The star Pelusa... it's gone supernova! Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle! Aye-aye, Captain. All hands, fasten your lifelines! Shouting Mr. Arrow, secure those sails! Secure all sails! Reef them down. men! Yeah, baby! Ba-boom! Ha ha ha ha! -Aah! -Silver! Whoa. Thanks, lad. Yelling Captain, the star! It's devolving into a... Gasps a black hole! We're being pulled in! Ohh! No, you don't, you-- Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic! No, Captain. They're not erratic at all. There'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds. Followed by the biggest magilla of them all! Of course! Brilliant, Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here. All sails secured, Captain! Good man! Now release them immediately! Aye, Captain. You heard her, men. Unfurl those sails -What?! -But we just finished... -Tying them down! -Make up your blooming minds! Mr. Hawkins... make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight! Aye-aye, Captain. Lifelines secured, Captain! Very good! Gaah! Whoa! Oof! Gasps Aah! DOPPLER: Captain. the last wave! Here it comes! Hold on to your lifelines, gents! It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Whimpers Boom Oof! cheering Sighs Captain! That--oh, my goodness. That was-- that was absolutely-- that was the most-- Oh, tish-tosh. Actually, Doctor... your astronomical advice was most helpful. Well, uh, uh--thank you. Thank you very much. Well, I have a lot of help to offer anatomically-- amanamonically-- as-astronomically. Slap Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. lt seems your cabin boy... did a bang-up job with those lifelines. chuckle All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow? Mr. Arrow? I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost. His lifeline was not secured. No, I checked them all. l--l did. I checked them all. They were secure. l swear. Mr. Arrow was a... Ahem. Fine spacer... finer than most of us could ever hope to be... but he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on. Whimpers creaking lt weren't your fault, you know? Sighs Why, half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss-- Look, don't you get it?! l screwed up! For two seconds, l thought that maybe... l could do something right, but-- Aagh! I just-- Sighs Just forget it. Forget it. Now, you listen to me, James Hawkins. You got the makings of greatness in ya... but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls... and when the time comes you get the chance... to really test the cut of your sails... and show what you're made of, well, I hope I'm there... catching some of the light coming off ya that day. Sniffles softly There, there. Lad, it's all right, Jimbo. It's all right. Now, Jim, l, um... l best be getting about my watch... and you best be getting some shut-eye. Chattering Getting in too deep here, Morphy. Next thing ya know, they'll be saying l've gone soft. snoring snoring Muttering phem poom-poomp Poooomp Pfft-pfft-pfft Phooomp Uh--oh! Oh! Ugh! Sighs Morph? Morph, knock it off. It's too early for this. Ow! Hey, Morph! Pbbbt! Laughs -Hey, come back here! -Come back here! Gotcha, Morph! Sighs That's it, you little squid. You little squid. You little squid. Squid. Squid. Squid. Squid. Ungh! Unh! Ha! Busted! Look. what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting There's only three of them left We are wanting to move. We don't move till we got the treasure in hand. SCROOP: h say we kill 'em all now l say what's to say! Disobey my orders again... like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow... and so help me, you'll be joining him! and so help me, you'll be joining him! Strong talk, but I know otherwise. SILVER: You got something to say. Scroop? It's that boy. Methinks you have a soft spot for him. SAhLORS: Yeah Now, mark me, the lot of ya. l care about one thing, and one thing only! Flint's trove. You think l'd risk it all for the sake... of some nose-wiping little whelp? SCROOP: What was it now? Oh. you got the makings of greatness in ya '' Shut your yap! l cozied up to that kid to keep him off our scent. But I ain't gone soft. ONUS: Land ho! Ha ha ha! There it is! Feast eyes and click heels if you got 'em. Where the devil's me glass? Jimbo. Playing games, are we? Yeah. Yeah, we're playing games. Oh, I see. Well, I was never much good at games. Always hated to lose. Click Hmm. Me, too! Yaaah! Right-o... SILVER: Ohhblast it all whistle Change in plan, lads! We move now! Cheering Strike our colors, Mr. Onus. With pleasure, Captain. Roars Pirates on my ship? l'll see they all hang. Pirates on my ship? l'll see they all hang. Doctor, familiar with these? powers up Oh, l've seen-- well, l've read-- Uh, no. No. No, I'm not. Ooh. Laughs Mr. Hawkins! Defend this with your life. Morph! Give me that! Oh, you're taking all day about it. Oh! Stop them! DOPPLER: Aah, aah, aah. Oof! Ooh hoo hoo! Hey, you! To the longboats, quickly! Unh! Rrr-yeah! gun Morph! No! AMELlA: Chew on this, you pus-filled boils! Screaming Did you actually aim for that? You know, actually, I did. turning Oh, blast it. Doctor, when I say ''now, shoot out the forward cable. l'll take this one. JIM: Morph. here! Morph! Morph! Morphy, come here. Whistles Morph. Morph. Bring it here. Morph, come here. Come here. Come here, boy. Come to your dad. Come here, boy. Morph! -Come on! -Morph! Morph, here! -Morphy! -Morph! Groans Ohh. up Beeping Sighs Now! Whoa! Unh! Jim! Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged. That's it! Come to papa! Hold your fire! We'll lose the map! Captain! Laser ball at 1 2 o'clock! -Whoa! -Aah! Creaking Ow. Oh, my goodness. That was more fun than l ever want to have again. Chuckles That's not one of my... gossamer landings. Unh! Captain! Oh. Ooh. Oh, don't fuss. Uh-uh-- Slight bruising. That's all. Cup of tea, and l'll be right as rain. Mr. Hawkins. The map if you please. Ah. Giggling Morph! Giggling Morph! Morph, where's the map?! Are you serious?! It's back on the ship? Stifle that blob and get low. whining CAPTAhN AMELhA: We've got company We need a more defensible position. Mr. Hawkins, scout ahead. Aye, Captain. -Unh! -Steady, steady. Now, let's have a look at that. whistling chattering Rattling Gasps Shh. shh. up -Aah! -Aah! Oh, this is fantastic! A carbon-based life form come to rescue me at last! l just want to hug you and squeeze you... and hold you close to me. All right. OK. Would you just let go of me? Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry. It's just l've been marooned for so long. l mean, solitude's fine. Don't get me wrong. For heaven's sakes, after a hundred years... you go a little nuts! Ha ha ha! I'm sorry. Am l... l am, um... My name is, uh... cuckoo B.E.N.! Of course, I'm B.E.N. Bioelectronic Navigator. Oops. -And you are? -Jim. Oh, what a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy. -It's Jim. -Anyway... Look, I'm kind of in a hurry, OK? l got to find a place to hide, and there's pirates chasing me. Oh, pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! l don't like them. l remember Captain Flint. This guy had such a temper. Wait, wait, wait. You knew Captain Flint? l think he suffered from mood swings, personally. I'm not a therapist, and anyway... but l--you let me know when I'm rambling. But that means--but wait. But then you gotta know about the treasure? -Treasure? -Yeah, Flint's trove? You know, loot of a thousand worlds. It's--well, it's... it's all a little-- little--little fuzzy. Wait. l--l r-r-remember. l do. l--treasure! Lots of treasure buried in the centroid-- centroid--centroid of the mechanism. And there was this big door opening and closing... and opening and closing... and Captain Flint wanted to make sure... nobody could ever get to his treasure... so I helped him... Sputtering Aah! Data inaccessible! Reboot! JIM: BEN ? BEN ? BEN ! Reboot! Aah! And you are? Wait, wait, wait! What about the treasure? l want to say Larry. The--the centroid of the mechanism, or-- I'm sorry. My memory isn't what it used to be. l've lost my mind. Ha ha! l've lost my mind. l've lost my mind. Ha ha! l've lost my mind. You haven't found it, have you? Uh, my missing piece? My primary memory circuit? Look, B.E.N., I really need to find a place to hide, OK? So I'm just gonna be, you know, moving on. Oh, uh, so, well, then... l guess, uh... this is good-bye, huh? I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional. So, uh, go ahead and... l do understand. l do. Bye-bye. Whines Sighs Look, if you're gonna come along... you're gonna have to stop talking. Huzzah! Ha ha ha! Oh, this is fantastic! Me and my best buddy are lookin' for a... throat Whispering Being quiet. And you have to stop touching me. Touching and talking. That's my two big no-nos. OK. Now, I think that we should-- Say, listen, before we go out on our big search... um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place? Chuckles Kind of urgent. JIM: BEN. I think you just solved my problem BEN: Uh. pardon the mess. people You'd think in a hundred years... l would've dusted a little more often... but, you know, when you're batchin' it... you tend to, uh, let things go. Aw, isn't that sweet? l find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you? How about drinks for the happy couple? Oh, uh, ooh. Uh, no. Thank you, we don't drink... and, uh, we're not a couple. Ahem. Look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map. l suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants... of an ancient culture. CAPTAhN AMELhA: Mr Hawkins stop anyone who tries to approach. Ohh! Yes, yes. Now listen to me... stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still. Very forceful, Doctor. Go on. Say something else. BEN: Hey. look! There's some more of your buddies! BEN: Hey. look! There's some more of your buddies! Hey, fellas! We're over here, fellas! Oh! Uhh! Ooh! Ohh! Stop wastin' your fire! SILVER: Hello. up there! Jimbo? lf it's all right with the captain... l'd like a short word with ya. No tricks, just a little palaver. Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential... -Ugh! -Captain. That means...that he thinks we still have it. Ah, Morphy! I wondered where you was off to. Groaning Ooh. Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky... since that game attack we had in the galley. Chuckles Ahh. Whatever you heard back there... at least the part concerning you... l didn't mean a word of it. Had that bloodthirsty lot thought l'd gone soft... they'd have gutted us both. Listen to me. lf we play our cards right... we can both walk away from this rich as kings. -Yeah? -Ha ha ha. You get me that map... and, uh... an even portion of the treasure is yours. Chuckles Boy. You are really something. All that talk of greatness... light coming off my sails... what a joke. Now, just see here, Jimbo-- l mean, at least you taught me one thing. Stick to it, right? Well, that's just what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make sure that you never see... one drabloon of my treasure! That treasure is owed me, by thunder! Well, try to find it without my map, by thunder! Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you, boy? Now, mark me. Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow... or so help me, l'll use the ship's cannons... to blast ya all to kingdom come! Morph, hop to it. Now! Oh, blast it! Gentlemen... we must stay together and... and...ohh. And what? What?! We must stay together and what?! Doctor, you have wonderful eyes. She's lost her mind! Well, you gotta help her. Dang it, Jim. I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. l mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor. l have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there, and you're useless. It's OK, Doc. It's all right. Yeah, Doc! Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things. Jim, any thoughts at all? Without the map, we're dead. lf we try to leave, we're dead. -lf we stay here-- -We're dead! We're dead! We're dead! Well, I think that Jimmy could use a little quiet time. Heh. So l'll just slip out the back door. -Back door? -Oh, yeah. l get this delightful breeze through here... which I think is important... because ventilation among friends-- Whoa What is all this stuff? You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue. Hey, Doc! Doc! I think l found a way out of here! No, no. Jim, wait. The captain ordered us to stay-- -l'll be back. -Cannonball! Woof. Snoring -So, what's the plan? -Shh. B.E.N., quiet. Whispering OK, here it is. We sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons... and bring back the map. Muffled That's a good plan. l like that plan. The only thing is... I'm wondering, how do we get there? On that. MORPH: Ooh. Oop? Poink -Aah! -BEN. shh! Sorry. sorry Sorry OK, l'll get the map. You wait here. Roger, Jimmy. l'll neutralize laser cannons, sir! B.E.N.! B.E.N.! Yo-ho. yo-ho. a pirate's life for me Humming Sighs Disable a few laser cannons. What is the big deal? All we gotta do is find that one little wire. Gasps Oh, mama. Sighs Yes. blaring Bad, B.E.N. Bad. OK, fixing. That stupid robot's gonna get us all...killed. Cabin boy. Aah! Growling Squealing up BEN: Whoops OK. don't panic Breathing in breathing out creaking -Aah! -Hmm? Poink Raah! This has gotta be cannons. Rumbling Maybe not. Rraar! Thud Grunting Heh heh. Come on, come on, come on. No! Snickers Oh, yes. Do say hello to Mr. Arrow. Gasps Rraar! Tell him yourself! Aah! Back you go, you naughty plug! Oh! Unh! Gasping Rattling Coughing Morph? Chirrups BEN: Laser cannons disconnected Captain Jimmy, sir! Gee, that wasn't so tough. Doc! Doc, wake up! l got the map. Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed. yelling Thanks for showing us the way, boy. Aah! yelping What's this sorry stack of metal?! Not the face! You're just like me, Jimbo. Ya hates to lose. Chuckles What the devil's the... Open it. l'd get busy. murmuring Oh, the powers that be. Would you look? Ha ha ha ha! Tie him up and leave him with the others till we--what? You want the map... you're taking me, too. Grunts Hmm. Chuckles We'll take 'em all. Unh. Chattering It's OK, Morph. It's OK. Jimmy, l--l don't know about you... but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life. Was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe?! B.E.N., shh. This isn't over yet. SILVER: We're gettin' close. lads l smell treasure a-waitin'. Laughs Huh? SILVER: Where is it? l see nothing! One great, big stinking hunk of nothing! What's going on, Jimbo? l don't know. l can't get it open. We should've never followed this boy! Hey! SILVER: h'd suggest you get that gizmo going again. and fast! Let's rip his gizzard right out right now! Throw him off the cliff! Rumbling Oh, have mercy. JIM: The Lagoon Nebula? But that's halfway across the galaxy. JIM: A big door opening and closing Let's see. Kinapis. Montressor spaceport. So that's how Flint did it. He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure. But where'd he stash it all? SILVER: Where's that blasted treasure?! Treasure! Treasure! It's buried in the-- Buried in the centroid of the mechanism. What if the whole planet is the mechanism... and the treasure is buried in the center of this planet? Shouting Boing And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there? Just open the right door. beeping Wait for me! Wait for me! Gasps Cheering The loot of a thousand worlds. CREATURE: We are going to need a bigger boat! Laughing This is all seeming very familiar. h can't remember why B.E.N., come on. We're getting out of here, and we're not leaving empty-handed. But--but, Jimmy! Jimmy! A lifetime of searching. And at long last... l can touch it. Do you know what's strange? l can't tell you how frustrating this is, Jimmy... 'cause there's something just-- it's nagging at the back of my mind. Aah! -Captain Flint? -ln the flesh! Well, s-sort of, except for skin, organs... or anything that--that--that resembles flesh... that's not there. And yet it's so odd. you know? h remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know but h--h just can't remember what it was Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose! Sobbing B.E.N., l think I just found your mind. Hold still. Aah! Jimmy, your hands are very, very cold. Whoa! Hello. You know, uh, Jimmy, l was just thinking... l was just think-- It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuits... so I could never tell anybody about his booby trap! Crash -Speaking of which... -Huh? Flint wanted to make sure... that nobody could ever steal his treasure... so he rigged this whole planet... to blow higher than a Kalepsian kite! Jingling Yelling Run, Jimmy! Run for your life! You go back and help the captain and Doc! lf I'm not there in 5 minutes, leave without me. l am not leaving my buddy Jimmy. Unless he looks at me like that. Bye, Jim! No! No! Oh, no! Oh, no! No! Aah! -Aah! -Aah! yelling Come back here, ya blighters! Rumbling All my life, I dreamed of an adventure like this. Sighs I'm just sorry... l couldn't have been more helpful to you. Oh, don't be daft. You've been very helpful. Truly. l feel like such a useless weakling... with abnormally thin wrists. Excuse me, brutish pirate. Belches Yes, you. I have a question. ls it that your body is too massive... for your teeny-tiny head... or is it that your head is too teeny-tiny... for your big, fat body? l pummel you good! Yes, I'm sure you will, but before you do... l have one more question. ls this yours? Uhh... Yes! Morph, we are so out of here! Cackling SILVER: Ah. Jimbo! Aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe? Get back! l like you, lad, but l've come too far... to let you stand between me and me treasure. Aah! Oh, no, you don't! Chattering What? Jimbo. Reach for me now! Reach! l--l can't! Aah! l... Oh, blast me for a fool! Aah! Groans Silver, you gave up? Just a lifelong obsession, Jim. l'll get over it. BEN: Aloha. Jimmy! Hurry, people! We got exactly two minutes... and thirty-four seconds till planet's destruction! You're doing fine, Doctor. Now ease her over gently--gently! Aah! We were better off on exploding planet! Take us out of here, metal man! Aye, Captain! Captain, you dropped from the heavens in the nick of-- Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver! Chuckles Missile tail demobilized, Captain! Thrusters at only 30% of capacity. We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time. -We gotta turn around. -What? There's a portal back there. lt can get us out of here! DOPPLER: Pardon me. Jim. but didn't that potal open onto a raging inferno?! Yes, but I'm gonna change that. I'm gonna open a different door Captain, really, I don't see how this is possible-- Listen to the boy! One minute, twenty-nine seconds till planet's destruction! -What do you need, Jim? -Just some way to attach this. All right. Stand back. Stand back, now. There you go. There you go. OK. Now, no matter what happens... keep the ship heading straight for that portal. BEN: Fifty-eight seconds! Well, you heard him! Get this blasted heap turned 'round! Doctor, head us back to the portal. Aye, Captain. Go to the right! The right! l know, I know! Will you just let me drive?! Twenty-five seconds! No! No! Come on, lad. Seventeen seconds! BEN: Seven sixfivefour three...two... Wow! Yeah! SILVER: You done it. Jimmy! You done it, boy! Ha ha ha! Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him? Cheering Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective. CAPTAhN AMELhA: h'd be proud to recommend you to the interstellar academy They could use a man like you Just wait until your mother hears about this! Of course, we may downplay the life-threatening parts. Jimmy, that was unforgettable! l know you don't like touching... but get ready for a hug, big guy, 'cause I gotta hug ya! Ha ha ha ha! Hey, you hugged me back. Oh, I promised myself l wouldn't cry. Sobbing BEN: Does anyone have a tissue? squeaking -Morphy, we gotta make tracks. -l know. JIM: You never quit. do you ? Ah, Jimbo! Ha ha! l was merely checking to make sure... our last longboat was safe and secure. Mmm. Well... that should hold it. Heh heh heh. l taught you too well. lf you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison. Little morphy here, he's a free spirit. Being in a cage, it'd break his heart. Squeaks Ohh! What say you ship out with us, lad? You and me, Hawkins and Silver... full of ourselves and no ties to anyone! You know, when I got on this boat... l would've taken you up on that offer in a second... but, uh, l met this old cyborg... and he taught me that l could chart my own course. That's what I'm gonna do. And what do you see of that pal of yours? A future. Chuckles Why... look at ya, glowing like a solar fire. You're something special, Jim. You're gonna rattle the stars, you are. throat Got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine. Sniffles Sobbing Oh, hey, Morph. l'll see ya around, OK? See ya around. Sniffs Morphy, I got a job for ya. l need you to keep an eye on this here pup. Will ya do me that little favor? Aye-aye, Captain. Oh, and one more thing. Chuckles This is for your dear mother... to rebuild that inn of hers. Stay out of trouble, ya old scalawag. Stay out of trouble, ya old scalawag. Laughs Why, Jimbo, lad... when have I ever done otherwise? Laughing Oh! Giggling Cheering Yawns gasp cheer music Crying Laughing starts ht's good to see the sun and feel this place This place I never thought would feel like home And I ran forever Far away And I always thought h'd end up here alone Somehow the world has changed And I've come home To give you back the things they took from you And I feel you now I'm not alone h always know where you are When I see myself h always know where you are Where you are And I found something that was always there Sometimes it's got to hut before you feel But now I'm strong. and I won't kneel Except to thank who's watching over me And somehow h feel so strong And I've begun to be the one h never thought h'd be And I feel you now I'm not alone h always know where you are And when I see myself I always know where you are Where you are Now it's all so clear And I believe That everything's been opened up to me And I feel you now I'm not alone I always know h always know where you are And when I see myself I always know where you are And when I feel the sun I always know where you are And when I see myself I always know where you are Where you are Category:Transcripts Category:Disney Transcripts